Eric Savin (Earth-616)
, , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 500 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (right eye) Red (left eye) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Coldblood is a cyborg with a computer grafted into the organic tissue of his brain, an artificial heart, synthetic blood, artificial limbs, and an artificial right eye. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Urban soldier operating as freelance mercenary; former soldier | Education = College graduate & military training | Origin = After and accident in a secret protect of the government, he was transformed into a cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Doug Moench; Paul Gulacy | First = Marvel Comics Presents #26 | HistoryText = Not much is known about Lieutenant-Colonel Eric Savin’s history after he was put in charge of security of the U.S. Army’s Project: Ultra-Tech. Soon after he had took this job he was approached by Lieutenant Gina Dyson who revealed to him that the project is just a front for a massive misappropriation of government funds and that there is no Project: Ultra-Tech. She also revealed that the project leader Mako worked for three multinational corporations and that they even build a fake city in the desert to play their private war games by testing their own build super-soldiers. Savin started to investigate these claims by breaking into Mako’s office, but was captured and transported to the fake city. Savin was given a jeep and soon after he got inside the city. He ran over a freshly planted mine that exploded destroying the jeep and killing him. His body was quickly retrieved and reanimated. Gina then operated on him transforming him into a cyborg designated as Coldblood-7. She removed his memory center, replaced his damaged left eye with mechanical implant and replaced his severed limbs with the state of the art artificial ones. After she was done they put him in his attack car and remote controlled it back to the fake city. When Coldblood woke up he didn’t have any knowledge who or where he was before his computer told him that he was in New York. Computer also told him that he was cyborg Coldblood-7 and it also told him that he was under attack. Suddenly a tank attacked them, but Coldblood managed to destroy it with the weapons on his car. He soon met more resistance some mechanical beings and some living people. Gina Dyson contacted him by buried frequency and then guided him to the main building. When Coldblood got to her she gave him all facts of his former self by uploading them in his computer. She also removed all access from him so Mako couldn’t destroy him. She then told him to escape from the city. Coldblood left and got heavy resistance when Mako realized that he didn’t have of the former connections to Coldblood. Coldblood managed to get to the wall and crashed right through it by his car and headed towards Las Vegas. When he got to Las Vegas one of the Mako’s robots tried to destroy him, but accidentally shot some bystander. Coldblood once again escaped with his car, but the police chased after him. After he managed to lose the police he was contacted by one of Mako’s robots. Mako had captured Gina and blackmailed Coldblood to come back to the fake city. Computer tried to convince him not to go, but Coldblood still went anyway. After he arrived to the city he was confronted by several Mako’s robots that Mako used to play with his head. Mako also had hacked his way to Coldblood computer making him see something that wasn’t there. At the same time Gina managed to escape with the help of Charles, who was also working for Mako. Coldblood soon run into Gina, but almost shot her believing that it was again one of Mako’s robots. Computer told him that she was a robot, but also told him that as long Mako controls him he can make Coldblood see anything he likes. Coldblood decided to believe himself and freed her even when his computer protested. Coldblood and Gina fought trough several of Mako's robots and finally got in the main building. Gina told Coldblood to destroy a junction box so that the robots would shutdown. He did what she asked and the robots stopped where they stood. As Mako noticed this he ordered his human mercenary troops to attack Coldblood. Coldblood managed to survive when Gina blew up all the Mako’s booby traps he had set in the city. Mako himself then appeared in an exoskeleton called Weapon Walker. Mako managed to severely wound Coldblood, but was eventually killed when Coldblood called his car and used its weapons to destroy Weapon Walker. Coldblood then left with Gina who also repaired his body to operate in 100% efficiency. After Coldblood started his mercenary life he had run-ins with Mechadoom and Meggan. His big change came when Roxxon hired him to hunt down Deathlok. He traveled to Paris where Deathlok was trying to retrieve his real body with the help of Wild Pack and Siege. Coldblood managed to surprise Deathlok, but eventually lost the fight. Deathlok then showed him that what he had been told was a lie and Coldblood decided to help Deathlok to get his body back. After they managed to get to his body it was wired with explosives. Coldblood helped him in defusing the bomb, but they didn’t succeed and it exploded. Raged Deathlok then went after Harlan Ryker with Coldblood and Siege. They found him in Kuwait destroying some oilfields and attacked them. Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. soon arrived and together they managed to capture Harlan Ryker. Deathlok gave Coldblood ride back to America and then they parted ways. Civil War After the Superhuman Registration Act was enacted, Coldblood was one of the rebel heroes, and was apprehended and transferred to Negative Zone Prison 42 for unregistered superheroes. His enhanced senses caused him to suffer a breakdown soon after his arrival, because of a sensibility to the Negative Zone alien environment. He recomposed himself and was one of the heroes who were fighting the Registration force at the last battle in Manhattan. | Powers = Due to his cybernetic enhancements, Coldblood possesses a variety of superhuman attributes. Superhuman Strength: Coldblood's artificial musculature and skeletal structures are much more efficient and stronger than the organic muscle and bone tissue of a normal human. At peak efficiency, Coldblood can lift about 50 tons. Superhuman Speed: Coldblood, despite the great mass of his cybernetic body, can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Although Coldblood's musculature is artificial, it perfectly mimics the function of normal organic muscle tissue. His musculature does generate a type of synthetic fatigue toxin though he generates considerably less than the organic musculature in a normal human would produce. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of these synthetic fatigue toxins begin to impair his overall ability to function. Superhuman Durability: Coldblood's skin, musculature, and bones are a hybrid material composed of extremely hard plastics and high grade steel. As a result, his body is much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a normal human. He can withstand high caliber bullets, powerful impact forces, exposure to extreme temperatures, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Superhuman Agility: Coldblood's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Coldblood's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Cybernetic Interface: The computer system grafted to Coldblood's brain allows him to interface with almost any computer system for the purposes of communicating with other computer systems across the world. He can also use this ability to download the information stored in almost any computer system. | Abilities = Coldblood is an excellent hand to hand combatant and has received extensive training in both armed and unarmed combat during his time in the military. With the use of his interface technology, he has been able to download information, such as more knowledge of hand to hand combat and the usage of advanced weaponry. | Strength = Class 50 | Weaknesses = Coldblood's organic systems still require food, oxygen, and water to function. He also still requires sleep on a regular basis, though not as much as a normal human. Also, the computer built into his brain needs to be recharged once a year in order to keep it in perfect operating order. | Equipment = | Transportation = Armored car with several different high-tech weapons installed and it can also be operated by remote control. | Weapons = Coldblood uses a number of conventional firearms and has a .357 automatic built into his left hand. | Notes = His identity is known to S.H.I.E.L.D. but he is presumed dead to the public. | Trivia = *The "7" in Coldblood's original name was stated to be a mere wordplay on Coldblood's real name "Eric Savin", as his surname is pronounced in the same way. | Links = *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coldblood *http://www.marvel.com/universe/Coldblood }} Category:Cyborgs